


Wear His Colors

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Mentions of rough sex, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Ukai only dreads having to leave for Nationals because he has to leave you behind. At least you gave him a night to remember you by while he's gone.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 91





	Wear His Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 10, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154314043243/my-and-yours-boii-kenshin). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked:🎵 My (and yours) boii, Kenshin 😊😊😊
> 
> (Give me a beat! - send a 🎵 + a character and I’ll shuffle my Spotify. i’ll write something featuring character/reader based on the first song that comes up)

_I’ll wear your colors, my dear  
_ _Until you’re standing right here  
_ _Next to the one who adores you  
_ _Whose heart is beating for you.  
_ _Like a lighthouse guides a shipwrecked sailor safely from the sea_  
 _I’ll wear your colors ‘til you come back home to me.  
_ _-_ “Colors” by April Smith and the Great Picture Show

_~*~_

He had long been used to waking up before sunrise, but the January bitterness was unbearable even for Ukai. Well, at least he didn’t have to get up to harvest beans this time of year. He didn’t have much of a choice—although, that phrasing made it sound like a negative—as in just a few short hours, he would be on the road to Tokyo with the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club to compete at Nationals. It would be his first time on the national stage, a chance he never got as a student but now could boast proudly as his alma mater’s coach.

Ukai rose, the comforter slipping from his form and exposing his chest to the cold. With a shiver, he chided himself for not putting a shirt on before falling asleep, but he had been _preoccupied_ last night, to say the least. He smirked at the thought and turned to the body sleeping soundly beside him.

When he returned home the night before, he should have expected you were planning something to bid him proper farewell. After all, he couldn’t tell you exactly when he’d be home, as that depended how the boys did in the tournament. As their coach, their senpai, and a former Karasuno team member, he naturally wanted them to get far, if not win it all. 

But coming home last night to see you wearing nothing but his old jersey made it damn hard for him to want to stay away for too long. He’d forgotten completely that he’d brought it with him when he moved out from his parents’ place and to his own, keeping it in a box somewhere in the back of his closet. Ukai didn’t even have time to consider grumbling about the fact that you’d been snooping through his stuff; the moment you appeared before him dressed in his colors, his lips were over yours, hands grabbing your ass so he could lift you up and carry you to his bedroom.

If anyone told him in high school that seeing his girlfriend wearing only his jersey would be one of the sexiest things he would lay eyes on, he wouldn’t have believed them. It took eight years for him to bear witness to the fact that, yes, it really was true. And if how handsy and rough he had been with you last night was any indication to you that he more than appreciated the gesture, then his message had gotten across.

You stirred beside him, snapping him from his recollection on the night. Your eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the vision of his form in the dark.

“Is it really already time?” you mumbled.

“Yeah, almost,” he said, voice raspy and husky as it always was after he woke up.

You tossed the covers off of you to stretch, letting out a squeaky noise as your joints cracked. His jersey still clung to your body, but must have ridden up your stomach sometime during your sleep. You pulled it down to fight off the cold air that met your bare skin.

God, you were turning him on all over again and he didn’t have a whole lot of time before he had to leave. You sat up beside him, also unable to bring yourself to get off the bed and start the day. He needed to move and take a shower, check his bag one last time, and eat the breakfast you promised to make him when he was busy doing all of that.

But the only thing Ukai found himself doing was leaning over and kissing you deeply yet again. You responded to him with quiet chuckle and a hum, letting his tongue explore inside your mouth as if he hadn’t done so only hours prior.

You broke yourself from the kiss, letting out a breathy, “Keishin,” when his mouth worked hungrily at your neck. It was winter, after all, so you could get away with wearing a scarf at work. One more mark wouldn’t hurt.

“God, what the hell did I do to get so lucky?” he asked. Last night, he’d repeated the same question over and over again. “I’m so goddamn lucky to be in love with a woman like you, (F/N).”

His calloused hands slid under the jersey and skimmed up your torso until his fingers found your breasts. You moaned at the sensation of his hands kneading your chest and thumbs brushing roughly against your nipples.

“Keishin, do we have time?” you inquired. If he told you otherwise and you had to deal with the throbbing between your legs on your own, he could forget his breakfast.

He glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand. If his head hadn’t clouded with visions of the two of you _in medias res_ from last night, he might have been able to figure out if he could have you one last time, get ready, and still be on time.

“Eh, we can make it work,” he answered. “I’ll shower quick or something.”

It wasn’t very convincing, but you weren’t going to be the one to stop the hand that had trailed down your torso to stroke your folds. You let out another sultry moan along with his name, and it was like music to his ears. If only he had a few more hours to do this properly, get you to keep making those noises and calling his name every time he made you feel good. If only he didn’t have to leave at an hour when people were normally just beginning to wake up. If only he could take you to Tokyo with him. If only you didn’t have to go to work or could get time off regardless of how long he’d be away.

If only you hadn’t worn his jersey and looked so sexy all the while, he wouldn’t have found himself in such a hot predicament. But even he could appreciate that this was a good problem to have.


End file.
